


Dream of Daylight

by blood_and_cigars



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard is as fucked up as ever, Gen, Gore, Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_and_cigars/pseuds/blood_and_cigars
Summary: Alucard has not been responding to her summons, so Integra ventures into the basement to see what’s keeping him.





	Dream of Daylight

Integra found him in the basements, which was odd given the time of night. She didn’t like venturing down there herself, but he hadn’t responded when she’d called him to her office either. The dark hallways, and bare stone floors stirred memories best left sleeping. 

Of all the rooms in the sublevels, he was in his old cell. She’d never seen him there after that first day. She could hardly see him now either, what dim light filtered in from the hall barely illuminated the room. She could hear… something from far side of it. She wasn’t sure she cared to know what. 

“Alucard?” She didn’t like how unnerved she was, the way her voice betrayed it. 

“Ahh my Master graces me with her presence. What a pleasant surprise.” He spoke strangely, almost slurring his words. If she didn’t know better she’d think he was drunk. 

“You were expected to report to my office an hour ago.”

He looked up at her then, with his many many eyes. They cast a red glow over the cell, faint but enough to see by. Through the convoluted mass of inky tendrils and eyes, it took a moment for her to discern what she was seeing.

“My apologies, Master. I must’ve lost track of time, you see, the most charming person invited me for a drink.”  
He was sitting on the ground, back to the wall. There was a prone, bloody figure sprawled out in front of him. 

She only then registered the smell of viscera. “What did you do?” 

“He invited me for a drink,” he said, still with that dreamy drunken voice. 

“What could possibly possess you to do this? Why?”

“He smiled at me. But he reeked of pity. All the while he looked at me, he was wondering ‘why don’t you run away?’ Did you know that, Master? You recruit men that want to have a vampire free in the world.” 

“You slaughtered him… because he was kind to you?” 

“He had lovely memories though. He spent so much time swimming, out by the sea. When he went out into the daylight, the sun was warm and pleasant on his skin. Sometimes I miss that.” 

Integra ran her fingers through her hair. She didn’t know what to say, so she lit a cigar.

**Author's Note:**

> My rather liberal take on the discord prompt: drunken vampire. 
> 
> I think Alucard’s approach to any sort of emotion he isn’t able to handle is to self aggrandize. His knee jerk response is to remove himself from painful questions by basically going “I am evil and terrible and therefore beyond such things.”


End file.
